Crimson Kisses
by Crimson-Thoughts
Summary: Full summary inside, as the usual excuse I suck at summaries. AlNel
1. Mission

Crimson Kisses

**I know I know strange title, ****anywho**** for all the fans of AlNel I bring you this! This is my first ****Fic**** of Alnel, but I love the couple so much I decided that I better get these ideas down now. They might be slightly out of character**** I'm sorry for that. I hope you enjoy ****Crimson**** Kisses****. Please ****R&R,**** and I respect critics. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Ocean, even though we all wish we ****d****o**** its not going to happen. If it would happen I would put our beloved characters together. --' **

**Summary: **** Albel and ****Nel**** have just ended their journey with the group. They've defeated the ****Creator****, and have returned to ****Ellicor,**** They've been going on many missions, but what happens when Nel discovers that feelings have aroused in her? How will Albel respond to this? Does Albel feel the same? Or will it turn into heartbreak city? Can a happy-ever-after come in this story, of romance, drama, and a bit comedy? POV of both Albel and Nel**

* * *

He tapped his finger-like claws harshly upon the wooden table in the center of the room. An elderly man was speaking to the King of Airglygph over matters that were not audible to his ears. An empty chair sat next to his, neglected and forgotten it was. His form looked overly malnourished, and his shaggy mane hooded his sights, un-tampered with since he had awoken.Propping himself up with his arm, he grimaced as the king spoke his name. "If your so uninterested, Albel. Go walk around or train to keep you occupied." The king suggested standing lightly from his decorative chair. "You're making me nervous, just sitting around as you have done for many days now." He dismissed Albel with a swipe of his hand and seated himself once more. Albel sneered and he stood quickly pushing the chair over behind him as he did so. Not even hesitating to pick it up, he left the room grumbling.

Albel walked slowly out from the castle's gates. His regular scowl was now more of a disturbed frown. _'What in the hell do those fools think I'm to do?! There IS nothing to do.'_ He thought grunting to himself and walking down the cities main road. It wasn't to busy that often, seeing now was even more boring than before Fayt, Cliff, and Mirage had crash landed in the middle of the snowy village. Albel wasn't the type who would naturally complain about things being so damned cold up in the Kingdom of Airglygph, but now was an exception, so he decided to take a lum and a cart to his birth place for some random training of some sort, in Kirlsa.

* * *

Nel made her way back into the throne room. "Yes, your majesty?" She bowed, her locks covering her emerald eyes.

"Nel, I have come to a problem..Many fiends have attacked our town of Arias; we can't seem to stop them. They've been attacking villagers and stealing the food. The guards never are able to kill them and sometimes they slip past unnoticed. I don't think we've ever countered something of this such before. I don't know where these monsters have come from, but please Nel will you take care of them for me? I'm sure your do well on your own, but I was thinking..maybe Lord Nox would be a nice hand?"

"Of course you majesty I would do it, but I don't think I would need.._him_. I can do it by myself-"

"But Nel isn't he a great warrior, and since being that you've both traveled together as companions...?"

"Yes..But.." Nel bit her lip thinking.

"Nel please consider Albel's help?"

Nel sighed and nodded to her queen, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Grand, I'll send out a messenger to find him. Considering that Arias is close by to Kirlsa, I'm sure they wouldn't want to be attacked by the same thing."

Nel nodded, "Don't worry about a messenger, I'll find him..myself."

"Thank you Nel, blessed be with the help of Apris." Nel bowed and walked out, on a very dangerous mission..not the fiends but approaching "The Wicked One" himself.

* * *

Albel was wandering around outside of Kirlsa, slaying any foolish monster that dared to come his way. His claw was stained and bloody corpses littered the ground. Becoming less amused, he sat down next to a large boulder. Consumed by his boredom, he began to use the blood as a paint to doodle useless pictures on the rock with the crimson paste.Then after swiping his hand across the multiple red drawings he had dumbly created, he leaned his head on the rock and sighed. Glancing at what he had last drawn. Abruptly he smeared it quickly out with his palm and looked away embarrassed. The picture was now just a blur, but only he would have known what it was of. "That wench." he mumbled lowly and slapped his claw on the ground digging it into the loose dirt then letting it slide from his grip back to the earth. His sword leaned upon the boulder to his side...it had been untouched until now, left alone after the last battle alongside the separated team.

* * *

Nel who was just now leaving the town of Kirlsa, and into the fields, had saw him from a distance. She couldn't quite understand what he was up too; from far away he looked almost innocent. Nel moved in closer thoughts cracking at her mind. She knew she had to be smart with this man; he always seemed to be so rude. She didn't understand why Fayt trusted him so much. Her fingers slipped on the hilt of her daggers. She didn't know if he would attack her, she couldn't quite trust him. She stopped realizing she had no idea how she was going to ask him on this mission. She became a stone locked in place, he hadn't noticed her yet. She cleared her throat and moved in closer, then again frozen still thinking. She noticed him, and few dead corpses. Maybe she should just go kill the monsters herself? But that might be a bad idea. She argued with herself, and walked in closer once more. "Nox." She greeted him.

He was completely caught off guard when she had appeared, nonetheless, frightened at her sudden speaking. Considering he was just thinking about her anyways. It's as if she damned well came on cue.He stood up rapidly on guard thinking she was some attacker, but then he eased up realizing it was just the last person he had wanted to see ever again. Snatching Crimson Scourge from its resting place and tying it back around himself, he replied to her rudely as he had always done. "Psh, Zelpher. What do you want? Couldn't you see I was in the middle of something?" He snapped at her.

"By the way I look at you now, it doesn't look like much." She said calmly, a hand on her hip. She shifted her weight and watched as his expression turned deadly on her, she tried to ignore the look he was giving her and a muscle in her stomach cramped. "I have come to ask for you help. Even though its not under my own free will why I'm asking, its under the Queens. Fiends are attacking Arias, our guards are having problems eliminating them. That is why WE need your help. " she said, then wishing she hadn't for the look he was giving her was actually giving her the creeps. She held back a shiver and waited for his reply. After about two minutes, he finally said something in his normal low tone.

"Find someone else." Leaning back upon the stone he glanced the other way, hoping she would take that as an answer and leave him be.

Nel only stood and looked at him with certain confusion. She wanted to ask, why? Why was he giving up the chance to cause death especially to some fiends? She thought a moment and came up with the perfect come back, "But the queen has asked purposely for you and only you, besides would you want your kingdom to be attacked by these fiends? From what I've been informed, No one can catch them and they've already sent guards to their graves. I'm sorry for asking this but Albel, why would you give up such an offer..? Aren't your board? Don't give me the, I have plenty of other things to do, because I know you don't. You're just as board as I am." Nel crossed her arms and smirked a little; Satisfied with her words. Albel glared at her.

"And you expect a simple excuse to motivate me, fool? If I am not correct, it's only your villages being attacked by the fiends. If any come here, then I can deal with their pathetic attacks easily." He then added something a bit off topic. "Plus, what would I get If I happened to pity your ignorance a give a helping hand?" A bit of curiosity sparked in his voice.

Nel gave him a tiring glance. "You would get the fulfillment of killing those bloody fiends, but never mind Nox. You don't wish to fulfill my request. Good luck on being bored." She turned around hating herself.. "Great." She said under her breath. She began to walk away; she would do this mission by herself. She didn't need that Glyphain fool anyway. He was just an insult to her every time he said a word to her. Yet something in her chest was telling her to ask again. She refused to let that happen. Yet she was walking away so damn slow. She tried to fasten her pace and stood there still. Something stopping her movement, was it desire? Or was it thinking that he was going to change his mind?

Albel was actually surprised she wasn't still trying to convince him to go. "Bah." Was all he could think to say as she walked away, oddly, at a very slow pace? He crossed his arms and watched her, his attention slowly drifting to places never though he'd stare at upon.

Nel stopped and put a hand to her head, not being able to think clearly now. "Albel?" She asked a bit silently, almost under her breath. She didn't turn around but kept facing the other way. Her fingers massaging the bridge of her nose. She had not a clue what she was doing, her mind was practically screaming at her to SHUT UP.

Albel looked up from where he was once drawn to, now looking at the back of her head. "What?" He said more quietly than normal. Realizing what he was staring at as she walked away gave him dark unwanted fantasies. In which, weren't so unwanted. He waited for her to continue, a confused look on his face. His ruby eyes watching her like a raven.

Nel shook her head, "F-forget it." She stumbled in her speech, wanting to run, but her feet stuck to the grass. Her face was completely red and she looked so lost. She looked forward not daring to look back at him, for she was afraid at what he would say to her expression. Probably laugh... Nel closed her eyes taking in a deep needed breath. She waited for her feet to move, but yet again no movement. "I-I mean..." She started again, but then stopped quickly keeping her mouth quiet. _Shut up, Shut up, Shut up...run Zelpher__..run. _No movement. She was going to hate herself for this. Her heart had started to play in a strange rhythm. She was biting her lip hard causing blood to flow.

Albel's face became distorted as she stuttered. _What in the hell is she doing? _He questioned himself perking an unseen eyebrow, "Just go Nel." He managed to say without a single crude remark.

Nel started to run off, her face flushed with embarrassment. She wanted to hit herself so hard; as she ran, fiends deciding to surround the woman. She managed to dodge a blow, but one hit her straight on the shoulder creating a crude wound. She winced in pain and took out her dagger, one arm seriously injured to even use. With only one dagger to use she might have been in trouble. She was attack once more, and her dagger flew out of her hand crashing to the rock away from her. She looked around being highly surrounded, she couldn't use any magic, and her arms were of no use. Blood poured from the wound making pools of crimson on the ground.

She 'might' have been in trouble, if someone had not taken out two of the three that were attacking her. Albel severed the two fiends, leaving them as lifeless carcasses on the soil. He spun around Nel, standing in front of her and the third fiend scampered away, acting smart, for it would have met the same demise as its now dead friends. He grew out of his battle stance as it vanished from his sights. He then glared back at the wounded Aquarian spy. "That was awfully unlike you." He said almost in a questionable voice.

Nel didn't dare meet his glare. She just sighed, angry. She held her arm, and started to walk away muttering a light "Thank you." Her mind a spinning mess and her skin now down-right pale. She wouldn't respond to the response of the battle. She just walked away once more from him. Her lips curled into a very unhappy frown. "Albel." She stopped suddenly; her eyes looking towards him. "I want you to fight me right now." She declared, something was clearly wrong with her head. "If I win you will help with this mission.

"

He then looked at her as she turned around and spoke complete nonsense. "Either your out of you mind, or this just happens to be a holiday." He snorted and then laughed under his breath. "Where are you getting at woman? You're hurt, I won't fight you. I don't fight the weak." He asked her placing his claw on his hip and his useful hand lightly on his blade's handle.

Nel only smirked wickedly, "I want to prove I'm so weak. Fight me, Albel the Wicked. Or are you scared? Scared you going to die?" Her voice was taunting in so many ways. It must have bothered him because he now had her by the scarf; his nose touching hers.

"As I said before, I would win anyways. I'm sorry but your tactics aren't always Correct." She said and smirked closing her eyes.

"Zelpher." He said and backed up, leaving towards Kirlsa. Walking away from her without a word, his eyes on the ground. Nel watched him interested, and smiled to herself. "Don't think you've won because you haven't. I'm not helping you." Those were his last words as he was now out of sight.

**A/N: What did you think? Did I do a good job? I hope so, and I hope you actually enjoyed this little chapter. Should I keep it going or stop? R&R! I hope to see you on the next update!**


	2. First Kiss

**Crimson Kisses**

**Chapter 2: First Kiss**

**A/n: Well I'm back, I didn't get many reviews. I know what your thinking, OOC. I'm trying****..and**** I'm grateful for all the kind people that actually did review. Please ****please**** more reviews! I want to know if people are actually enjoying my writing or not****. T.T**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean, or the characters of Star Ocean. Even though it is wished I did…**

Nel arrived and as Clair helped heal her wound. She sat there thinking, her mind full of Albel's obnoxious voice. She gritted her teeth at the very thought of the man. _What in the hell was I thinking?_ She laughed a little to herself. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Nel responded without haste. She sighed and took in a deep breath trying to calm the stresses that always seem to bubble at her. Screams were heard outside. Nel quickly stood to her feet. Her wound was dressed and she had a very burning gleam in her eyes.

"Lady Nel what do you plan on doing?" Clair asked a bit puzzled.

"What does it look like Clair, the village is in trouble and I'm going to help." Nel brushed a piece of hair beside

"But your hurt!" Clair said her eyebrows rose.

"That doesn't matter, I have a mission. I won't fail. Albel can just go to hell for all I care." Nel said mumbling the last part. As she was outside, blood had already been split. Nel looked around, yet she saw nothing. She looked around farther, nothing. "Where in the-Oof!" Nel found herself on the ground. She quickly jumped back up. In a battle formation, her shoulder causing her to wince. She slashed at the air, to the unseen enemy. "I can defeat you without that sleazy rude glyphain!" Nel said and continued her assault on what it seemed like air.

* * *

Albel entered the shop. It was bumbling with voices that all slowly died out, soon, every one was staring at the ridged ex-captain. "What?!" He barked. A tall man that owned the store smiled nervously towards Albel.

"G-Good day, Sir Nox." He stuttered. Maybe a few seconds after that, the business continued on. Albel walked along the displays smiling at some, and others...the opposite feeling. Without realizing it, he was now looking at himself in a mirror, turning sideways smirking at himself with enlightenment. He propped his hand at his side, frowned, and sighed. As Albel exited the store, he was having second thoughts about going to slay those fiends, but disregarding thoughts about slaying them alongside that wench.

* * *

Nel continued, until she was the fool, they had her surrounded and up against a wall. She sighed and even though it hurt like hell, she summoned Runology, a lighting blast causing them to fly back. She leaned against the wall for support out of breath. She glared at them, this was harder then it was suppose to be. Clair was helping her she could tell, but this was becoming one hard battle. If only she hadn't gotten hurt before, she wouldn't have been in this position. A voice from in the air shouted a spell also. "Earth Glave!" A form was seated on a dragon of good size. The attack cleared out many of the fiends before Nel, throwing some into the air and landing crudely on the ground. Nel who looked up a bit stunned. After seeing who it was, she looked a little grateful for his strangely perfect rescue. She tried not to show it. She flipped using one hand and kicked one of the evil little things away. After thinking she finished them all. She looked at him.

"Don't expect a thank you." She muttered, her gratitude supposedly hidden.

He landed the dragon, quickly unsheathing his blade and throwing it towards her. It hit the creature that was in the motion to attack its unknown victim. Albel grimaced as it hit the rock behind her, its camouflage degraded and the corpse hung from the wall, pierced there by the sword. "Damn, I missed." He said laughing silently.

"Be careful where you throw that thing!" Nel squirmed. She looked a bit pale after that. Her eyes went to the dead corpse. She took a hold of his sword, a sudden chill going through her. She threw it back to him, the point aiming now for his head.

He held out his claw, catching the blade as he ducked. "I have the same to say to you Zelpher." Sheathing it he slid off the dragons back as it lowered itself to the earth. "There is no possible way; you've been having troubles with these fiends." He remarked to her with a glare.

"Why do you suppose that?" Nel questioned. "For heaven sakes, I'm wounded!" She said throwing her bad arm up and wincing. "The berries aren't even helping. I can't seem to heal myself either!" Nel said a bit aggravated. Her face scrunched in pain for a moment. She took a hard gulp of air, swallowing hard. "Besides, you hate me, so why did you decide to come. To prove how pathetic I am?" Nel glared hard, she didn't understand him. He was so confusing. She walked forward still staring at him. Her eyes a deep pool of green. She looked into his, and she didn't see herself..She saw nothing.

He walked a bit away from her, incase of any surprising blows from her. He was always too careful, but blunt. "Have I ever said I personally hated you?" He questioned, completely throwing aside her first act of understanding his motives. His eyes seemed to question every question roaming in her mind.

Nel's voice dropped a few notes, "No. It's just always been a conclusion of mine. You hate everyone." She whispered through gritted teeth. Her eyes now lowed as well. Her eyes and voice in an even lower union. "Is it not true, Albel Nox; Albel the wicked? You hate every single person, and in my mind you act as if you hate me more than anything." Nel said rising in the last part about herself.

"If I hated everyone...then why would I fight for my country? Learn from my mistakes and become stronger so next time I would win? Bother to even come help Aquarian scum like you? Even if it appears I hate some, I DON'T hate everyone." He smirked, his renounced wicked smile at her.

Nel scowled, that smile. That one smile set her on the edge, made herself become a very uncomfortable mess. She couldn't even gather the right come back. She stalked forward grabbing his sides, pinning his arms down in the process. She looked up at him, her eyes lost. "Look at me and say that again. Say that you don't hate me." That was what she needed to hear the most from him. She felt that feeling all her life from him. She thought he hated her so, which caused her to hate him as well. Yet she could never really hate this wicked soul. She felt bad for him. She licked her lips, a nervous reaction on what she was doing, it felt..a bit dangerous.

Albel kept the smile upon his face as she reacted to his words. "I..." He swung his hands up from her grip and cupped them around her face. "..Don't..Hate you." He brought his face closer to her as for a kiss, but it never happened. As if he was wanting her to react before he actually did anything more.

Nel's body shivered, her eyes closed tightly. Her lips softly and gently claimed his. She pulled away a bit scared. As her eyes met his, her whole world was spinning, and she hadn't the slightest clue what was coming.

"That's all I needed to know." He then pushed her away and began walking back to the dragon. Leaving Nel a confused mess on the ground. From the small force of his push, she fell backwards not even finding reason to catch herself. As she hit the ground all she could do was stare at his retreating back. For some reason it hurt. Her finger nails dug into the earth, regretting what she had just done. She could only stare with pink cheeks, her mind a blank void. Albel grabbed the reins of the riding dragon and almost hesitated to seat himself on it. But he shook the thought and took off on the dragon, back toward Kirlsa.

Nel scowled then, her head aching. A finger went to her lips. "I can't believe I just did that! Oh my Apris! This is bad.." She whispered looking around, a defeated mess. Nel spotted no one in sight. But what if someone had seen. There would go her pride along with everything else. She bit her lip in anger. Clair she had no clue where that woman was. Nel stood brushing herself. "I'll get you for that, and I'll make you pay."she whispered through clenched teeth. She stalked off, heading back to the Seaheart kingdom.

She had no time for a certain someone to enter her mind again. As she made her way to the castle cursing a number of how-many times. She made her way through the rooms of the lovely palace. Many stared; they were forced to see her glare deadly at the, as she made her way to the throne room. She tried to relax and compose herself. She put on a happy face and walked in bowing.The queen smiled at Nel, "You did very well. From what I've heard sir Albel assisted you?" Nel felt herself bite down at his very name. Her body tensed. "Yes he had."

"I shall pay him and you for you wonderful job. I'm sure you'll make a great match." Nel looked questioned at the word. "Match?" She said sounding a bit odd.

"Yes haven't I told you?"

"I'm sorry..no.."

"There is to be a competition. We have done the duty of giving everyone someone to go up against. Seemly Albel and you work well with one another on the battle field. We thought that it was well suited." Nel only twitched in irritation. Thinking it was best not to beg the queen to reconsider, maybe for Clair. It would seem quite odd.

"Yes..my queen." She said muttering her legs refusing to move at the thought on him having really fighting beside her again. She blinked thinking on what he would say when he heard..This news..

* * *

Albel landed behind a grove of tall fern-like trees. He had taken a riding dragon without anyone's permission..seeing that he was no longer the Black Brigade Captain anyway. Oh how he missed that job. And only he knew the reason for losing it. "Damn her." He scowled aloud to himself while leading the large dragon back to the cave stables. Albel walked from the holding cave of the riding dragons. A soldier ran towards him as was repeating his name over consecutively.

"Sir Albel! Sir Albel!" Albel was trying to hide the fact he had just borrowed one of the brigades dragons...without the right too.

"What is it?" He barked at the young man.

"The king had summoned you to Woltar's home. There is a meeting being held there." He said out of breath. "

Albel nodded tiredly and made his way towards Woltar's house. He entered the small study of the elderly man. The king was seated in a cushioned chair; next to both of his sides were two soldiers. Woltar however, sat in behind his desk, and in front of it, opposite of the king's position was a chair for himself. He seated and slumped in place. Woltar's face became distorted with the dislike of Albel's manners, but shifted papers in his hands and looked down upon them.

"The incoming Peterny Tournament festival is on its way. And this year, we have paired up some of our most talented individuals for the battles." The old bag of bones said through his rusty tone. Albel leaned his head on the back of the chair staring at the cedar ceiling. He was mostly likely not interested to hear about this, even though this was the first time Airgylyph had participated in the event. Even though Albel's attention was drawn otherwise his head perked up when Woltar mentions Zelpher. "Ah yes, She and you shall be cooperating together in the tournament." Woltar remarked.

Albel's expression was of pure dislike. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm stuck with that pathetic excuse for a warrior?!" He stood from the chair and slammed his hands on the desk. Woltar was used to Albel's...disliking reactions by now, and didn't flinch, unlike the King.

"Now now Albel. Her queen has agreed to this and we can't just cancel the notice." He said looking up to the fierce beaming eyes, burning holes through Woltars words.

"Ridiculous! I'd rather be struck down by Apris before I sided with that-" Albel sneered as he was cut off by the King.

"Albel! Stop being so stubborn! If you keep that up I'm not sure you can run this kingdom, nevertheless compromise and keep peace. Your going to fight alongside her and the choice is final!" He barked standing from his chair also. Albel was now breathing harshly. Even though he wanted to fight, the least he wanted to do was with her. For some reason he felt it was incorrect...

* * *

Nel left the throne room in a fit of worry, confusion, anger and yet embarrassed all at once. She swallowed hard. "Well I guess I'm getting my wish..." She muttered into a pillow that laid upon her bed. She had really gotten herself in a bind this time. Not only had she kissed a man, who she hadn't the slightest clue why..it had to be him of all people! Nel laid there staring at the white walls of the ceiling. She sighed getting a bit bored with that; she looked to a picture. It was a demon, who held human characteristics, fair skin, black hair..Ruby crimson..Eyes…She couldn't remember where she had gotten it. She stared into the demons eyes in the picture. _Crimson__..like__ his._ "Oh!" She said groaning at her own thoughts. "Leave me alone Albel." She stuffed the pillow at her head. Nel sighed and decided that if something were to happen where she would lose her memory, she would in fact be unable to forget his wicked, evil, smirking face. She found herself smiling at the thought of him. She wanted to hit herself. She was being unreasonable. Damn why of all times did he have to come to mind? Why did he have to fight with her! She would rather drown while being shoved underwater, by the person she trusted most. She wanted to gag. No not gag throw up. His ways of being so ..ugh! "Albel Nox you are one vile poison." She whispered rushed. Her thoughts were dazed confused and full of him. She wanted to just about scream, punch, kill. Anything that would get the him the hell out of her mind. Her eyes went into shock when she realized she...loved him. Yes that was it, she loved him.

Every time on that long trip with the ground she found herself perplexed into watching him, fighting with him, and thinking about him. She had tried to hide it, tried to ignore its rightful place. She even had to admit with herself he was good at comebacks. That was something that made it even more enjoyable. She actually liked getting angry with him. She let out a cry from the back of her throat. She actually _loved him._ Nel could only smile at the horrid thought of Albel and two children along side him. She could only laugh at it. It was quite..annoying.

She who started to walk about her room in a motion on pacing. She couldn't quite get her mind straight on if she really wanted to "Love" him. She couldn't grasp on how she could either. He could be such an ass at times. Yet she enjoyed those frequent times of arguments. Yet he could also be quite smart...which made him even greater. She sighed to herself. Maybe if she pretended to fall ill she wouldn't have to do the stupid battles. Then she shook her head.. that would make her look like a coward..he would be well aware she wasn't sick and only laugh at her.. She gritted her teeth breathing uncomfortable.

* * *

Albel sat on the steps to Woltar's house. He was imagining himself fighting alongside her. Would they constantly babble over who gets to kill the next fiend? Or would they work well, and destroy their enemies with grace? He shook his head and released a deep sigh letting go of that thought. Thinking to himself..he hadn't really paid any attention to Woltar when he was explaining the rules to the game, and surely he would prove himself as a dumbass if he went back and asked about the rules again. So he decided he would visit the Queen of Aquaria personally, stating he and the Airglygph counsel didn't know of the rules and sent him to identify everything. As he rode an air dragon quickly landing and starting walking the busy streets of Aquios. Young women stared at him, as he passed. Some scared, others impressed by what they were looking at, and many, not sure what to think. Albel glared at them as he passed. This often happened when he would visit neighboring countries. It never happened in Kirlsa or Airyglyph because all of the women there knew of his deeds and...Selfish, antsy, and easily annoyed ways. He chose to ignore them the best he could as he was escorted to the main throne room to speak with the Queen over his false...yet understandable reasons for being there. Maids whispered to each other and soon, everyone in the castle knew he was there. Well..almost everyone..

As Nel paced around the room, a maid somehow came in. She could have swore she locked door. "Yes?" She said in a low hiss. She was in a bad mood anyone could tell.

"Lady Nel, Sir Albel is here in the castle? I can't help but wonder why..?" The maids young eyes sparkled. As Nel's burned with rage.

"I wouldn't have the slightlest clue." She whispered and pushed her way past the maid, finding out why. _Damn why does he have to be here?! _As she made her way to the throne room, a smile curled on her lips as she saw him. Her heart a mess, and her fingers played nervously with one another. The queen was adressing him on the now she suspected rules of the so-called team."Ah Lady Nel." She said as Nel entered. Nel nodded to Albel, but as the queen looked away she glared. "We were just talking about you."

"You were?" Nel said smiling, "Oh what about?" She pretended to ask in question.

"Oh about Sir Albel and you." She said smiling to the wicked man.

"About us? I hope nothing to horrid." She said her hand clenching.

"No not at all.."

"Good." She said this by staring at the wretched man.

Albel didn't even bother to look back at Nel. He looked on, with his eyes towards the Queen. "So what your saying is, the teams wander around killing fiends and keep count. Then report back to the center square of Peterney for the win?" He asked, shortening everything the Queen had just told him, making sure he understood the rules and what-not correctly.

Yes. That is correct." The queen smiled not having the slightest clue, on what was going on through their minds. "You both may go now." She said waving a hand. Nel nodded to her queen, "Thank you." She then turned to Albel,

"May I talk to you, somewhere private?" She said a bit sour. Her eyes watched him like she was some huntress watching her prey, when really it should have been the other way around.

Albel turned to her slightly. "Whatever shuts you up, Zelpher." This was one of his weird ways of saying "Well, of course." to others. He then followed her out of the throne room, to 'Speak in private."

Nel shook her head and grabbed his hand leading him to her room. "This is more suited." She whispered, and then she met his eyes and got lost. She had to blink out of it. "Albel Nox, who in the hell do you think you are?" She said glaring at him deadly now. Her lips twisted into a frown but she was finding it madding to keep them like that. He was so lovely...She had to look away before, she looked completely blushed. "You can't do that to me." She whispered roughly. "I find it very unflattering. I kiss you and you shove me! How dare you." She said muttering. Not saying what she really wanted to say..

He was a bit surprised that she would bring _that_ up, but the fact she was so bothered by it. Albel guessed she had more interest in him than he knew. "One, I am who you just announced me as, woman. And two," He reached grabbing her arm. He pulled her forward to where their bodies came in contact. "I had every right to do as I did."

Nel blushed as she tried to avoid this. She wanted to pull away, because kissing him would give into her childish desires. She tried to not look at him, but found herself in a knot. "Then if you think your so important kiss me like you mean it! I'm sorry Albel you can't kiss." She was just doing this to maybe get her attention on anger. She couldn't think straight, his male scent was driving her up the wall. She couldn't really even move. Her fingers tensed as well did the rest of her body.

Albel grinned wickedly. "You may be right. But I _can_ do other things." He retorted darkly, as his metal claw now shifted to her side. Roughly he pushed her against the wall; his claw was sliding down upon her thigh and pulling her leg up around his waist. He hadn't dared to go any further if she hadn't wished it. He let go of her arm and gripped his good hand around her jaw, forcing a twisted kiss upon her lips. Nel didn't know what to do, she didn't even expect herself to kiss back..yet she had. Her eyes frightened by his dark ways. She felt herself flush in every way. In her mind, she was mentally cursing upon curse. Albel had been right all these damned years, she was a fool.

**A/N: Dun ****Dun****Dun****Dun****! Well this was a long chapter wouldn't you agree? I hope you've all enjoyed my little ****AlNelness****. Please R&R I will not reply if there isn't at least 6 more reviews. So start reviewing! Thank you for reading. **


	3. Battle of the heart

**Crimson Kisses**

**Chapter 3****Battle of the Heart **

**A/N: ****Well ****Well****Well**** I'm back! Sorry it took so long. Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad I actually get an audience for this. I hope you like the little romance in the last chapter, because you haven't a clue there is so much more to come. I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. If I did I would kill off all the stupid characters and leave all the wonderful ones. ****(Your choice on that.)**

From the last Chapter:

_Albel grinned wickedly. "You may be right. But I __can__ do other things." He retorted darkly, as his metal claw now shifted to her side. Roughly he pushed her against the __wall,__ his claw was sliding down upon her thigh and pulling her leg up around his waist. He hadn't dared to go any further if she hadn't wished it. He let go of her arm and gripped his good hand around her jaw, forcing a twisted kiss upon he lips. _

_Nel didn't know what to do, she didn't even expect herself to kiss back__..yet__ she had. Her eyes frightened by his dark ways. She felt herself flush in every way. In her mind she was mentally cursing upon curse. Albel had been right all these damned years, she was a fool._

A knock on the door came abruptly. Albel cut off the kiss, but was now holding both of her legs around his body. He glanced back at the door as another consecutive knock came. "Lady Nel? Lady Nel? Are you in there?" It was Clair. Albel then looked back at Nel, as if silently asking her of what to do. His eyes a ruby gaze upon her form. Inside Nel was frantically figuring out what to do. Her face grew hot with blush, she relaxed her position.

"Err- hold on, I'm doing something.." Then looking back at the closet door, before he could complain, she took his hand and told him softly, "Stay in there and be quiet. She said pushing him and watching his face with high contact "Don't touch anything!" She hissed and shut the door in his face. She walked over to the door that Clair waited behind, and took in a deep breath. She didn't want Clair to see her eyes. She had to make sure of that."Yes?" She said slightly, averting her gaze.

"Nel, how was the mission?" Clair asked the young woman. "I hadn't seen you before you left. Did you get hurt? Did you hear about the tournament? I can't believe the Queen actually paired you with _him._" She said emphasizing the word, just to see Nel shiver in annoyance.

"Yes, well the mission went fine. Thank you for your help. I know I think its murder having to go through this. Your lucky you got pared with Tynave. I don't know what the Queen was thinking, but I have to say its almost to much to bare. I mean its Albel Nox!" She said putting on a show. She had hoped he was hearing this. Her eyes inched slightly to the closet door, and she partly smiled.

Albel stood in the dark room. _Despicable of a woman..._He thought smiling to himself. He turned around and looked at the outfits, perking and eyebrow. He peeked out the door, through a small crack and watched the Crimson Blades talk. He frowned when he heard Nel's little comment, even though he really did respect her battle skills, just being with her on the field for some odd reason bothered him. Nel seemed to shift where she stood and leaned against the door frame, blocking Clair's view from seeing him. A little smiled inched at his lips. He creaked open the door and like a cat started to go toward the window. His foot catching the edge of a chair's leg, as if it planned on making his presence known. His footing was caught just before he hit the ground, but the chair still persisted and tried to make a sound of protest from the jolt of Albel's locked foot against it. He looked to Nel, she luckily hadn't noticed. Her conversation went on about who-knew what, as Albel unlatched his foot and moved forward.

As few minutes passed she became annoyed with her beloved friend. A little sound was heard in her ear and she hoped Albel wasn't doing something very ignorant. "Excuse me Clair I must go, I have something to do.." Nel said forcing a lie that worked perfectly. Clair nodded with a smile, "I hope that you have a fabulous time at the battles." She said and walked off; Nel closed her door sliding down it, combining with a rough sigh.. She got up, "That was close." She walked toward the closet door, not noticing the fleeing Albel.

Albel who was not in the closet, nor the under the bed, or in any part of the room. He was not even in the castle! Nel's eyes moved the curtains blowing in the breeze from her window. She gasped and ran to the window just to catch sight of Albel walking down the path out of the castle. She couldn't believe her eyes. "You little fool! Get back up here! Albel!" She said to him, not having the wits to jump after him. "You hear me! Get your little-" Nel screamed as she fell forward out of the window, her hand raised to catch herself. She didn't make it. She closed her eyes shut, waiting for the horrid fall to become her.

Albel looked up as she yelled and complained about him leaving so bluntly. He was going to make an in conversation reply but was cut off by his sudden reaction to catching her cradle style in his arms. "Clumsy fool" He mumbled looking down at her.

Nel only grumbled, "Thanks." she whispered feeling uncomfortable. "Albel..Please put me down." She whispered his hands were a bit distracting. She blushed heavily. Man did she want to punch him.

Albel sat him down more abruptly than she had probably wished. Glancing up to her window then down the path, he began to walk again. "It's getting late. Suspicion will grow." He said, his words dying off as he left. His back facing her and the sun enveloping his form making him some sort of angelic creature.

Nel nodded, she turned away. Then lightly whispering to him, "I hope we do well at the battles.." She smiled and walked back to the castle a bit of blush still plastered to her cheeks. She walked to her room, locking it. Sat down on her bed and stared at the clock, her eyes not blinking once. Sleep was not going to attend on this night. It was becoming to dark for anyone to walk around in the wild, with all of the fiends out there, it would have been crazy to ignorantly go back to Kirlsa. Albel decided to stay in an inn in Peterny.

Nel, who had been lying there watching time slowly creep, yawned. She stood to her feet wobbly. The maids already rushing into her room. "Better get moving Lady Nel. You have to be over there in a hour." she yawned at them. Lazily replying, "Mmm-hmm" She got up put on her best armor and weapons. She started her way to Peterny. The most tired expression on her face. As she got there a large crowd had surrounded the entrance and the people started to push her forward. "You're late Nel." She heard a voice she recognized. She started her way, waiting for him to show his face. The king and Queen had already arrived and were explaining the rules. Nel yawned once more, looking dead. Albel was sitting in the Fighters Box. A small area reserved for the competitors. Slouched low and propping his arms along the edges of the arena's seats. A lot of the other competitors were sitting with their partners and other rivals to them, but there was an odd absence of people near Albel. Seemingly, he didn't care by the look on his face. Nel searched the crowds for him. Her eyes half way open. She gripped her should massaging it. It hurt still, damn how annoying. When she spotted him, sitting. She climbed aboard in the fighters' box. "Good Morning, dearest Albel." Nel said with another yawn. Either from boredom or being tired, she moved to take a seat next to him.

His eyes moved toward her form. "Looks like you didn't get any sleep either woman?" He questioned. "Today shall be long." He said with a sigh. The Queen then called up the first competitors, which were not Albel and Nel but some random pair that looked pretty tough.

Nel sighed rolling her eyes. She couldn't exactly tell her reasons why. "No sleep.." she just whispered. She sat down, her body aching in every single way. "Damn this really takes a load on you." she said silently. Her crimson hair blew lightly in the wind. She closed her eyes..she could maybe..fall asleep.

Albel grabbed Nel's arm as he stood up. "C'mon. We're up next." Her said pulling her to a stand and began walking down some steps to the arena's center

Nel who about jumped out of her skin, as he touched her. "Already?" she whispered ruggedly. She sighed and started walking with him. "I'll try my hardest..which won't be much, my lord." She said a little bit tense. She knew exactly what he thought of her on the battle field. She knew he respected her but that wasn't enough and he knew it. She went out on the arena, her footing a bit off. Four fiends stepped out. She took her blades, Readying to fight.

Albel eyed her as she got in her battle stance, slowly he eased to his. "Don't get too worked up woman. This is just the qualifying round." He moved his eyes upon the enemies before them.

"Begin!" Romeria shouted.

Albel lunged at the fiends with his claw. He swiped one down and pinned it to the ground with his foot. With one fierce blow down upon the creature with his sword in its chest, the movement stopped. A second fiend stridden at him with full force. It bounded in mid-air towards Albel, but he was too quick. Spinning topsy-turvy, the sword pierced without noise past the monster. It then fell to the ground; its head was completely severed from its body.

Wave of shivers passed over Nel's body as she touched the blade of her weapon. She looked up quickly, knowing from year's of battle and survival experiences to always listen to one's instincts. She scanned the area, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Just when she thought everything was clear, she saw it.Or rather, them.On Albel's forehead, there were three small, red dots. They were moving ever so slightly, but Albel hadn't noticed them, apparently too busy looking at empty space.Nel wracked her brain. She knew what these dots meant; she'd seen them countless times before...It hit her. Lasers. The things people use to aim with certain guns...Nel took action. "Albel! Get down!" she yelled, reaching for a dagger.-"I said _Get Down_!" Nel yelled again, taking swift aim and throwing her weapon.Nel's dagger flew overhead, taking the blow as three bullets ricocheted off the blade. The red dots appeared again almost instantly, this time landing on Nel's bare leg.She jumped to her feet and ran to Albel, the lasers still following her. When Nel flung herself at him, both of them hitting the floor as three more shots flew by overhead. 6 fiends walked out, each had human character. She gasped, "Where in the hell did these things come from?" She whispered at Albel.six fiends walked out, each had human character. She gasped, "Where in the hell did these things come from?" She whispered at Albel.

Albel pushed himself up from the ground. "Get off of me woman!" He shoved her away and stood up as the creatures stood a few yards away. Scowling and getting ready to lung at them with his claws.

Nel muttered hotly. "This isn't right." Her eyes grew fierce, yet the queen and king didn't seem to be worried."Nel, Albel, these were made especially made for you. We thought you would put up a great..fight. Greeton had made them; we hoped to see how well you can deal with this sort of technology. Being with that young outsider, Fayt should have granted you strong abilities against these kinds of creatures." She said a smile playing.Nel sighed and jumped forward grabbing her blades. "Well Well, looks like this might be a challenge." She said the waves of dizziness, trying to conceal her fighting.

Albel dodged a shot and grabbed one by the neck and slammed it into the arena's stone wall, seemingly killing it. A beam pierced the side of his arm as he spun around to the creature. Yelping shortly he lustfully threw his sword at the soldier, stabbing it in the forehead. Easy kills with little cost...was what he thought. Charging at two of the soldiers with his metallic claw without thinking, another laser hit his side creating a deep wound in his slim figure. Albel crouched in pain, with his good hand embracing the bleeding opening on his stomach. While in this unguarding stance he was shot at once more in the chest area, and fell backwards onto the ground, limp.

Nel watched horrified at the sight of Albel shot. She wanted to scream, her body tensed. She fought her way over to Albel's side. Her fingers at his wound in his side. His blood stained at her hand. She looked up at the enemy. Her eyes lacing with insanity. She glared down. "You'll pay for that!" She said standing, daggers now with her. She like a wolf, pounced on one's back her daggers digging holes in his neck. Blood spurred everywhere. While Nel became even more crimson. Shots were fired at her body, they hit their marks but the woman wouldn't go down. She without thinking attacked the remaining without a single drop of mercy. Their blood at her hands, and her breathing unsteady as their dead bodies lay around her. She grew even angrier. The queen gasped hard and the king watched in silence. Nel ran to Albel's body, her fingers lacing with his, limp ones. "Albel..?" She whispered his name, softly. Nel was bending down over his body. Her eyes mortified in pain and lust. "Wake up." She whispered into his ear, her blood and his all over her. "Please oh please wake up." People were crowding around them. His hand flew to her mouth pushing her backwards as he tried to stand without assistance. The laser that had hit him the chest area was more up around his neck. It had come in contact with the brace around his throat, and if it had any lower, he might have been killed. The gaping wound at his side he didn't even bother to look at, for the pain was as bad as it looked. The cut on his arm was small but still deep enough to draw blood. He felt as much ashamed as he did when he lost that fight against Fayt, Cliff, and Nel near the Berquel Mines, and everyone was around them. Oh, how he just wanted to put everyone there to their graves, and give them horrifying pain and torturer. His thoughts were pure anger and depression for he had been too careless. Maybe trying to empress certain someone and the situation had not gone his way. He pushed through the crowd that continued to question his heath as he plowed some and others he had almost completely knocked to the ground. His only solution to this mess was to just disappear, and that he did.Nel limped after him, her eyes wet with tears. "Albel, please wait!" She said calling out to him, her body shivering hard. She coughed as she looked down at her wounds, which were deep enough to cause a bit of blood loss. She wanted to faint, to scream..Anything. She was also stupid enough to forget berries. She still trudged after him; even wounded he was still faster than her. "Please Albel wait.." She said coughing once more, blood down at her hand. "Lady Nel...please..You should worry about your wounds." A man said trying to stop her. "No." She said grunting. Her eyes only focused on Albel. "No I will not!" She pushed her way through, huskily wincing. She tried to hide the pain on her face. With the last bit of strength she had she ran after him, tripping over her own legs. She held onto his feet. "Stop Albel..Please stop." She said whispering. A path of blood behind them. The people no where in sight.

He held himself up, positioning stable enough so he could rip off the choker with his claw. It fell to the ground, cracked, just like his dignity. "Stay away from me Zelpher." He yelled to her, without turning around to face her. He just couldn't pull himself to do it; nevertheless, his wounds wouldn't allow him to even if he _had_ wished it. His mangy hair hung over his eyes and the ponytails that dangled behind him wrapped in cloth were tattered and torn, stringing them to the soil.

**A/N: So sad! I think I actually made myself cry when writing this. I hoped you enjoyed and didn't enjoy this chapter. R&R! I'll be back with the next update. **


	4. Desires of the Heart

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Desires of the Heart **_

**A/N: I know its been a while, forgive me on that alright? I hope you enjoy this little chapter; I seemed to love it even more when writing it. **

**Discliamer: I do not own Star Ocean and/or any of the characters except the ones I make of my own accord. Please enjoy!**

_He held himself up, positioning stable enough so he could rip off the choker with his claw. It fell to the ground, cracked, just like his dignity. "Stay away from me Zelpher."_

"As you wish, Lord..Nox." She whispered, pulling herself to a stand a not wished noise coming from her mouth. She strained to breathe. She strained to do anything; she just stood there, her body like a ruined doll. Pain shot in her eyes, and tears betrayed her once more. "I-" she closed her eyes. "Love you. So I'll do as you wish." She said and tried to make herself turn around. She groaned hard as a gasp of pain escaped her lips, she held her shoulder the wound reopened, as well as her new ones. She tried to not let him hear it. She didn't want him to have to hear her anymore. For she knew he either didn't care or it hurt him. She wished to fall to the ground there, she wished to just die. Yet she drug herself back to the village. The battles of course were off. Everyone was looking for them. She swallowed hard. As she made her way , people met her with the most worried expressions. She didn't dare look in their eyes, for she knew that her eyes betrayed were beginning to betray everything. As soon as Claire saw her, Nel walked forward trying to stay awake.

"Nel?" She heard her voice but it was strangely muffled, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. A strange dance of lights danced into her came to her eyes and the world went dark. The only thought going through her head, _I love you please..forgive me. _

Albel stared at the ground as she limped back to the village. He decided he would just keep walking until he couldn't any longer. Maybe the solitude would clear his mind, and let him think. He started walking, to one place he knew would help. He had often gone here before the war even started between the two countries, but after that, this land was claimed by Aquaria and his presence there was unappreciated even though most of the time, unknown. His ruby eyes lowered to the ground and the only picture he could see in that wicked mind of his was the crimson beauty, yet this wasn't a view that he liked to see on such a wonderful woman. Blood stained her faced, her skin, tainted her; made it match with her wild fiery hair. Her green eyes red with tears, from either pain, or because of him; himself. He gritted his teeth and punched a nearby tree, yelling out in a fury so great it made the earth shudder. Those last few words seemed to cut his heart out though. _Zelpher..Nel..loves..me_ No one had ever truly loved him, Albel the Wicked. He was either greatly despised, or feared. He hated to admit it..but he loved the wretch just as much, and it frightened him to no end.

As Nel awoke, she was in a bed. The place she had not known very well. She couldn't really remember where she was, and what had happened. She heard voices outside the door.  
"Will she be alright?"  
"Yes, but she has taken serious injuries, if another battle were to occur such as this. I do not 

think her body would have the strength to heal once more. She couldn't even cast a spell to heal herself!"  
"I see..thank you." Claire said walking into the room. After seeing that Nel was awake she exclaimed, "Nel! You're awake!"  
Nel said nothing.  
"We thought you would never wake. Its been hours..almost a day."  
Nel's eyes widened as everything came flooding back to her in a river of blood and memories. She scrambled out of the bed her eyes wide and awake.  
"What are you doing?!" Claire asked astonished, her hands reached Nel first and pushed her shoulders back down upon the bed, a wince spreading through the woman.  
"I have to find Albel." Then she remembered. He had wished for her not to go near him. She took a hard breath. _What if he's hurt..what if he's.. _She shook off the thoughts as if they were stupid_, Albel is a smart and strong man..he's..fine. _She tried to convince herself that, yet the feeling of worry and concern seemed to keep nipping at her stomach, her mind, throwing her into a very stressed out state.  
"Why?" Claire's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Because." Nel bit her lip. "He's hurt."  
"I'm sure he was smart enough to get back to Kirlsa."  
Nel had doubts on that, as she did with everything else.

"Nel just rest okay, I'm sure Albel's fine, but if it'll make you feel better I'll go take a lum out and head to Kirlsa to found out the facts?"

Nel sighed and was torn between her friend riding a useless trip, and her actually finding out something horrible. "No..just stay. I'm sure you're right. I'm sure he's fine." Yet the truth was she really wasn't sure.

Articles of blood stained clothing were scattered about on the grass. Albel was sitting in a foggy hot spring, his head was tilted back and his eyes lightly held shut. The heat was enough to make anyone bare sweat, but he was used to it. The steam rose from the waters surface almost in a dreamy sensation shrouding with a great aroma. He felt good, and his mind was clearly the same. The waters here were often said to heal, and he was one of the first to discover that it was all true, seeing he had come here more than once. His place was deep in the forest and behind many monstrous trees that he had made secret paths to get by them with ease. This was his own little world, and he hoped it would stay that way for a good while. Albel opened one eye and he tilted his head backwards looking at something strange, in his upside down position. Quickly he sat straight turning around, only to see three fairies robbing him of his things. He climbed from the spring only saving his ceremonial skirt and pants from the giggling thieves. "You little maggots! Get back here!" He yelled at their disappearing forms that flew through the lush forest. "Damnit." He grumbled, putting on the only two things he could save. He scowled in their direction, yet they were long gone. His chest being bare for the invisible to see. His cheeks were tinted pink, but his eyes held the most fury. He began he journey back out of the forest, he spotted his full-arm gauntlet. The fairies may have not been able to carry it. He smirked at this and took his time in putting it on. He paced around for hours and found his sword. This was a burden off his shoulders, he fixed it around his waist, but after finding that...nothing 

else was in sight. Thinking, he chose to make his way back to Peterny, even though his lack of clothing.

Nel just stayed in her bedroom not coming out. She didn't wish to. She felt sick and she acted sick. She didn't care anymore. Her body still hurt. She missed Albel...she hated that. Her lips curled into a frown and she just laid there looking at the ceiling hating everything. Yet the bad part about this was that she knew she couldn't just lie there forever. She did have a life, and she had to get back to it. Even though she knew it would be hard with out him. It almost seemed to break her heart, no in fact it did break her heart. She swallowed painfully as she took it all into realization, if Albel was dead, she was dead. He had taken her heart, her life. She quietly whimpered there like a small child, hardly the woman she used to be.

Nel felt herself slipping into another sleep. She sighed and let her body have its way. There was no reason not too. She laid on her side and fell asleep dreaming of a certain someone with blood lusted eyes..and blond tips..

Meanwhile

Albel stopped at the entrance to Peterny. "I'll go around." He muttered and began walking through the forest around the large town. _"Aquios, she'll be in Aquios."_ He thought as he appeared near the bridge to the beautiful town. He hadn't really a clue on what he was doing; it was like his body was acting with mind of its own. Carefully stepping into the water that stretched into Aquios, he began to swim, swim faster than he'd ever had. Nel being his muse, the reason for his being there at all.

Swimming across the clear water, he felt it wouldn't be right if he was seen by anyone that courted in the castle.  
Appearing from the water, he walked up some steps and then on a hill that led to the back of the castle. He was sure no one would be back here; it was in the middle of the night. Who would actually be awake at this hour anyways?

Nel was fast asleep, her body bandaged, and still worn out. She looked so relaxed in her sleep, not a hint of stress lined on her face, unlike when she was wake. She looked so small, almost child-like. Her lips were smiling and she appeared happy, but really she wasn't. She twisted in her sleep, a mumble here and there. Yet out of nowhere she was interrupted from her loving dreams from the crash of something coming in her open window. She looked down to see a small rock on the floor, pieces of it scattered from breaking. She sleepily walked over to the window and that's when she saw him…Albel Nox. Her eyes glared at him, she wanted to hate him.  
"You little fool." She whispered, one of his three favorite words. "What do you want Lord Nox?" She said hateful. "As you have told me you wish not to see me." Her eyes sparkled she was happy to see him even though her voice caked with hate. Oh the sight..his bare body was breathtaking..so beautiful. She yearned to kiss his lips once more. She yearned for everything about him, her eyes had to lower or else blush would appear on her cheeks.

Albel just looked up at her. His eyes looked almost hurt as she talked to him in that...disgusted tone. He looked away as she spoke. "..." His silence was chilling, normally he would have a cruel comeback, but the absence was true. He turned, hesitating and began to walk back into the woods from where he came.

Nel's hand reached out to him, as she watched him. "Wait Albel." Her voice stretched out to him, in the night. "I didn't mean it. Just damn it..do you not care..about me?" She whispered darkly. "I care deeply for you, there's not denying it now." She added, her eyes watching his back. "I've always cared..well at least tried. I just don't know what to do anymore. Its my fault you got hurt..I should have helped you more. I'm sorry Albel." She said as if she were breaking, as if she were something so fragile, and finally couldn't take it anymore and was breaking into a thousand pieces.

Albel stopped his body tense. He listened to her, intently. "...I have a mission in Greeton two days from now. They're having a war with one of their neighboring countries, and have requested assistance from Airyglyph." He turned back around to her. His bare body radiating in the moonlight. "If you don't see me again, I want you to know I felt the same, Zelpher." He looked up to her, suppressing a smile.

Nel felt as if she had been slapped across the cheek. Her eyes looked at his body mesmerized. She had to blink to breathe. She felt speechless and watched him from afar. "Then why hadn't you told me?" She whispered, still watching him. This time she would NOT fall out the window. She swallowed hard and took in a gulp of air. She was trying to remain with pride but that annoying pinkish color swept upon her cheeks.

He was silent, but then spoke bluntly. "I was a fool." Turning away he disappeared into the woods.

Nel looked up at the stars. "So confusing.."  
She went over to her bed, "That Albel is.."  
She climbed in. "Almost as bad as.."  
She couldn't quite think of the right word. A very annoyed look speeded across her cheeks, and then it hit her. "Damn it Albel! If you dare go to that war I will hunt you down myself and have the pleasure of killing you!" She screamed yet no one in the room. She slowly dipped in and out of consciousness, something in her mind telling her it was right to sleep.

The next day

Albel was now in his normal clothing. He never had found those damned Fairies who stole his clothing, but that was of no concern. He was now back in the cold city of Airyglyph, and walking down the halls to the conference room to discuss the mission to Greeton.

Nel awoke, this time she actually felt rested and rejuvenated. She smiled to everything she saw and every person. People thought she was ill, and maybe she was. It was either illness or she was crazy, one of the two.

Albel sat in his chair with his arms crossed. The king sat left of him and Woltar sat straight across from him. A few new recruited advisors were sitting next to Woltar and Albel; each 

giving Ideas and suggestions, yet Albel really wasn't paying a bit of attention. He seemed more distracted than the normal. Some of the regulars stared as if something were wrong. Albel's claw bunched up into a fist and he gave a deadly glare. "What are you looking at worms?" Their faces lost color and they ignored him.

After Nel had her breakfast, she was called in with her highness. She had been told that she would deliver a message to the king of Airyglyph. For some reason this excited her deeply, her heart pounded every second she thought of Albel. She looked like some happy school girl.. Nel was off, her fingers brushing on the hilts of her daggers every moment in the wilderness. While passing the cities, people watched her. They seemed to envy her. Yet she wondered why?  
As she headed up in the snowy region, she pulled her scarf closer on her. It was so cold she was shaking so damn hard. As she made her way, up to the castle, she shivered even more. She had made very little friends here in Airyglyph. She tempted herself to keep it that way. All she wanted now was a hot bath and maybe a peak at Albel. She sighed as she entered the building, it was welcomed warmth.

The king was reading up on some of Greetons terrains so the army he sent there would be ready for anything. Albel listened but his mind was still somewhere else. He stared out a window at the soft snowflakes falling as they always do. A grin rising upon his godly lips, and something burning in his eyes, no one paid attention though.

Nel asked one of the many guards where the king was, and guiltily she asked where Albel was as well. They all responded, "In a meeting." She sighed and sat down on a couch in the king's office, waiting for him to finish what he was doing. Nel couldn't help but start thinking again. She sighed as she too watched the snow fall out the crystal clear glass.

A guard walked into the room and whispered into the King's ear. The king nodded. "Let her come in and have a seat. We are close to finished anyways." The guards nodded and went back out. Albel eyed the King as he had talked with the guard. He watched the door for the messenger to appear.

Nel appeared in the doorway, her eyes scanning the room. No emotional term coming on her face. She looked emotionless and a bit cold. Just for show, and she hoped Albel was smart enough to figure that out. She looked to the King and handed over the note that her beloved queen had sent with her. Nel's hair sparkled in the room, as the small crystals mixed with her wine colored hair. Albel looked back out the window. He was avoiding his gaze upon her. But somehow, he couldn't help it and stared at her form.  
The King opened the letter reading it. "Ah, this is marvelous." He said in a cheery tone. "Thank you Nel. You're dismissed." The king said swinging his hand in the air a few times towards the door.

Nel bowed and nodded smiling slightly to Albel before leaving the room. He looked so un-human last night, in the moonlight. The picture of him still locked into her mind. She ached to kiss him once more. Her lips tingled and she licked them. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of such matters. She sighed and headed to the door, out into the cold world once more. Oh if she could just stay..just stay to see Albel, her heart ached for that to come true. Just as she swung to open the door, a very inhuman hand caught her wrist. A hand gripped 

around Nel's mouth and pulled her into a room shutting the door behind them. A metal claw held around her waist now dropping its hold on her wrist. His hand moved away from her mouth and also moved around her waist as soft lips caressed her neck. "Albel.." She whispered. Her breath taken, and her eyes wide. She couldn't believe this. It felt so strange. Her heart wanted to stop in her chest. She could say no words. She felt paralyzed by this. Why did his lips feel so warm against her body..her shoulders, her neck..her lips...? Was it because she was so cold? She couldn't tell. Not a second too late, for lips pressed against her's, rough and demanding and positively impatient. Hands ran up the curve of her back, pressing in between her shoulder blades, running up through her hair in passionate kiss of life, pleasure, lust.

Albel backed up sitting down on a bed in the room, pulling Nel upon his lap. Seeing how well he knew the room, it must have been a room he often stayed in Airyglyph. His good hand traveled from her hair to her back once more to her waist and to her outer thigh running his fingers along the tattooed runes, then to between her legs. His small kisses now became licks and bites along her collar bone, then yet again those hungry lips, devoured hers like a white-hot flame licking through a building made of straw. He swung his blanket around both of them, enclosing them in a tent of sudden heat as the mad knight possessed her mouth. From the way his hands were moving, Nel realized he had no intention of stopping with a kiss, and that was just fine with her. She arched against him, pulling him closer, his touch sending tremors of desire coursing through her. His hands roamed over her body, caressing, stroking, and she found herself responding with an eagerness that should have shamed her - even in a dream.

His tongue continued to warm her mouth as deft fingers moved over her body. Nel had always prided herself on being broad-minded, liberal in her thinking, but this seemed to push that all out of sight and mind, and her only thoughts were of the man embracing her.

**TIME SKIP due..to..cough..things**

Albel groomed his hand through Nel's crimson hair as she rested onto of him. His ponytails were undone and their cloths strew everywhere on the floor. It was dark outside. How was Nel going to explain this to the Queen? Albel didn't know nor did he care.

Nel knew what she had done. She knew it wasn't right, and she knew that if anyone were to know, it would get back to the queen, and Claire. She just let that all leave her mind she could think about that later. Right now all that mattered that he had proved something to her. She was technically his now. He had taken her.  
She breathed in deeply, her chest relaxing against him. She could fall asleep so easily, but what if they were caught? She felt her body tremor. She hoped he wouldn't ask about that. She didn't say a word, afraid to break the passion. Afraid to say something wrong.

Albel kissed her gently on the forehead. "You should go..Nel." He strained his hands through her red hair. Slowly sitting up the cover slid off them but Albel held up the cover around Nel's figure. "Have fun coming up with an excuse." He grinned at her.

"Albel?" Nel whispered softly. "You do realize what we did, may have been a bad thing?" She said feeling blush spread harder on her cheeks. " I mean.." She felt nervous and couldn't think straight. "When will I see you again?" She said lowly. "Because..well you've marked me. That would in my world mean that-" She decided not to finish, for he probably knew the rules. A hand flew to her neck, where marks had been made. Thank Apris she had her scarf. She took the cover she now felt strange having a naked body in front of him. She collected her things waiting for his reply.

Albel propped himself up with one arm and thought about it. "Yes, Maybe, and I understand Zelpher." The grin became wicked as he looked over at her. "Its your fault, you let me do it." He retorted and chuckled.

Nel threw a pillow at him. She laughed then, a carefree laugh, when it hit him.. "Yeah but you could have stopped at any moment." She said with a small little come back. She began to dress herself, the cover not doing its job. _I need four arms I swear_. She was smiling feeling happy. "I'll stay at the inn here..because I don't want to look strange..leaving town so quickly." She said looking at him from the other side of the room.

Albel let the pillow hit him. "Oh, but what would be the fun in that fool?" He laughed as she did. He watched her get dressed, with that lustful look on his face, not even paying attention to her housing suggestion.

Nel evened her eyes suspiciously. "Albel?" She whispered putting on her skirt. "Your eyes scare me." She grinned, pushing back her red locks. She smiled unevenly. "I should probably get going." She sighed.

He chucked at her remark. "Go out the window." He tilted his head in that direction, still smiling.

Nel widened her eyes, "I'll probably fall and break something." She laughed. "But I think I'll take my chances." She moved over to the window looking down. Then back at Albel, she slowly kissed him on his lips and without another glance jumped forward. "I seemed to be falling out of windows a lot lately." She mumbled to herself.

Albel quickly leaned out the window to see she landed on a pile of hay for the Kings lums. He laughed to himself and shut the window after. He reach to the floor taking the sheet and covered himself, still keep that smile on his face. But then, it returned to his normal frown.

Nel landed with a very annoyed"Oof." She grumbled trying to sneak off the property of the castle. She knew she was going to be sore after all the night's events. She checked into the local inn, in her mind cursing at the register woman who persisted in saying she take the most expensive room even though she didn't actually ask that, she just kept insisting it was the warmest and the best. She headed up the stairs to her room. Sunk into the bed and found her yet again staring at the ceiling. She yawned deeply, and tried to close her eyes. Sleep a weak process, she was no longer considered pure.  


"Albel.." She whispered smiling. "I.." She fell asleep and dreamed of more passion filled desires.

**A/N: Okay I know a little lemony, but I didn't think it was that bad that I had to change the rating. I don't know if I'm actually going to put a lemon in this or not, probably not. Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, forgive me. Remember: R&R! **


	5. A Dangerous Battle

_**Chapter 5 Dangerous battles **_

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean, or the characters, I just like to write.**

_She yawned deeply, and tried to close her eyes. Sleep a weak process, she was no longer considered pure.  
"Albel.." She whispered smiling. "I.." She fell asleep and dreamed of more passion filled desires. _

Morning

Albel stood in front of the king with a few others, who were some troop captains. The king was handing out maps and what-not to everyone and explaining what to do and how to do it. He had heard this speech may times, just all different versions that all seemed to sound alike now.

"Albel, I'm giving you the honors of controlling the main forces Dragon Brigade." The king told him.

Albel looked surprised as he nodded. "I won't fail sire." he said in a challenging deep tone. The king patted Albel's shoulder.

"Because?" Albel looked down then back to the king.

"Because, I am responsible, and oath to rule the Kingdom of Airyglyph after you, M'lord." He bowed slightly, as did the other soldiers behind him. Soon, they all walked out of the castle, completely aware of the costs that are at risk.  
The whole town was out crowding around the main street from the castle, and for once, it wasn't snowing. Many from Kirlsa and some from Arias were there too to see off the army.

Nel was on the streets, her eyes watching them. She would have cried, but she held that back. She took in a deep breath, watching him from afar. Her crimson hair was hard to miss. She had to ditch the town soon or people would wonder why she was sticking around. "Good luck, Albel." She said turning away from the army, and heading back to where she should be. She knew she would be questioned..but she wouldn't let them know of her slip. She would have it hidden. ... if she could. If she could hide the many emotions swirling around in her heard, and messing around with her head. How funny it was, she wasn't suppose to be one of those woman who'd fall in love. She was known as an independent woman, strong, stubborn but loyal. She couldn't help but question her own heart.

Albel was tying to spot Nel from the crowd, but he had come to the conclusion she had already gone back to Aquios. Behind Him was the Dragon Brigade, this, he was proud of. He held the reins of a large dragon, and the soldiers behind him also had the beasts, but neither as big as his. Once near the gates of the town everyone mounted, saying their many farewells to wives and children. Except for Albel, who stared on, out into sky span. He wondered if he could make it back, if he could make it back to her. Hell he couldn't deny it. He needed the wretch of a woman. He needed that beautiful fiery girl. Yet he knew something told him, she needed him as well. That was the gist of it all, he loved her.

Nel made her way slowly back, fighting very few strangely enough. As she made her way back to the beautiful city, thoughts continued to lick at her mind. She felt as if she were doing something wrong. As if she should be by his side...she quickly shook that off. She would just get in the way once more. Even though that did hurt to think about it…  
When she arrived, many were there to greet her. Some asked where she had been, she tried to keep herself from blushing scarlet, and she told them she had decided to stay at the inn, for her note with the 

with the king took a while. They reluctantly believed her far-fetched tales. _Made it through that one.._ Nel sighed to herself. They reluctantly believed her far-fetched tales. _Made it through that one.._ Nel sighed to herself. Nel held onto the railing, which led to the castle. As she bounded the steps, a sudden drafty chill ran through out her system. She bit back on her lip, causing it to bleed a little. She made her way through the gates and after telling her queen that the mission was completed, she was dismissed to her room. Nel laid her head down against the soft silk. She found herself already missing his rude comments. His voice seemed to play a never-ending loop in her mind. His little snickers made her smile. Her eyes went to that picture she'd seem before, and realized who the man was. It was Albel's father! She did a double take, to make sure her mind wasn't giving her wanted fantasies, but it was the truth! She wondered why it was there. She sighed and realized her answers wouldn't come. She turned to stare at the cream colored ceiling and rose her hands up in the air. Her eyes examined her nails; she always kept them cut short. She smiled softly and rolled off the bed and placed her bare foot on the wooden floor. Her short red hair lingered into her eyes and she decided to go get something to eat.

A week later

A guard ran into the castle. Maids were bumbling about trying to find out the news. The guard quickly made his way into the throne room where Queen Romeria was seated. "State you presence." She asked gesturing her hand to him. "Ah, Yes My Queen!" He unfolded a piece of paper after his short bow and began to read.

Nel made her way to the library to look up a certain spell to help her sleep better at night. She found herself needing Albel more than she was used too. When she noticed the frantic craze everyone was in. Her curiosity got the better of her; she headed up the stairs to go ask the queen herself. She rounded the corner and found many surrounding the doors to enter the throne room. She slipped by them and they seemed to bow in respect and she listened her ear pressed up against the cold wood.

The man spoke quite loudly, maybe because he was excited, or scared. "There is good news, and..bad news, my queen. The good news is the war between Greeton and their neighboring country Erias has been won by Greeton's forces!" He said cheerfully, looking up towards the queen. She gestured for him to continue.

"The bad news please?"

He gulped down hard looking back upon the paper.

Nel found even though her nails were short carving into the wood, her eyes unfocusing on the white color of the paint. She gulped softly trying to breathe; her chest was making horrid sounds. She didn't think the thought of the bad news. It was making everything dizzy.

The paper shifted in his hands as he read it. "There..has been a major loss for our allies in Airyglyph. Three of the four squad captains are missing in action, or..have died." The queen moved in her chair afraid to hear what was coming to her. Maids that now have crowded near Nel were scared to hear the losses as well. The guard continued. "Captain of Squad Three, and leader of the Army's first platoon, has perished. Captain of Squad Two, leader of the Army's second platoon, has perished." The man was finding it hard to say the words written on the scroll. The queen held her hand over her mouth and had her head lowered in respect for the lost men, the soldier continued once more. "And..Captain of Squad One, Leader of the Dragon Brigade, is missing in action." Tremendous gasps flourished throughout the halls for hearing the horrid news.

Nel found herself shaking rapidly, as tears broke out. She tried to get a hold of her emotions but found herself at loss. She stepped out into the room her eyes red.. "Albel Nox..is missing?" She whispered through timid breaths. "Then I shall find him." She said not waiting for the answer. "Do you have any idea where he was last seen?" She didn't dare look at the queen, because she had almost the same thoughts that were going on in her head. "I'm taking this mission on myself, and no one is going to stop me." She said strengthening her resolve.

The guard turned to her. "He...he was last seen going in battle with the Dragon Brigade. There had been no survivors from that squad so...the chances of Lord Nox being alive are...zero to none." He said to her, the most thoughtful sympathy in his eyes. The queen said nothing.

Nel's teeth clenched, she closed her eyes. Not really wanting to hear that. "I don't care, unless I see a dead body, I disagree on his death." Her hand clenched, and she knew she was fighting back more tears. "Please show me the area of the battle, or of course I can go find someone to tell me if you don't want too." Her voice was hard, her face was even harder. She would find him even if it killed her, she would find her Albel Nox_ alive. _

The guard bowed to the queen, who said nothing of Nel's actions. The guard then escorted Nel outside. "The battle was on the Redir Plains. But you don't have to worry about going to look for any bodies. The remaining army is going to make burials for all of the demised. And maybe if the martial judges were mistaken, he might just be among the wounded in the church of Peterny. If neither, then he would have to be unharmed." The young guard told Nel.

Nel nodded to his words and bowed politely, "Thank you for you're help. May Apris be with you." She whispered and then began to stalk off into afternoon sunlight to the trading town, Peterny.

**A/N: Really really short Chappy.. I'm sorry. TT I promise we'll find out how our Albel is in the next chapter. G'night everyone! R&R! **

**Also Yes I've made another country.. So Erias is mine x3 **


	6. Everyone: Please read

This is to let all of my followers know that I will update this story as soon as possible. I did not mean to let this story get put back. I'm hoping to get 2 chapters up in the next few weeks. Please don't give up on me. I promise that I'll be back soon.

Until then~

Happy reading-

Crimson Thoughts.


End file.
